There are a wide variety of kitchen pots, pans, plates, trays, and other cooking/serving related items available in today's kitchens. There are many instances when it is extremely useful while cooking and/or serving to hold one or more of those items at an angle/tilt. One common way to address this need is to have the chef and/or server stand there and hold the item at an angle/tilt. This is less than an ideal solution, as often the chef's/server's hands are needed to interact with the item while it is at an angle/tilt (for example, to dip out excess oil that collects in the lower portion of the tilted item). Additionally, although different people can physically hold the item at an angle/tilt for different lengths of time, everyone eventually tires and must set the item down (usually on a flat surface).
What is needed is a device that provides a surface upon which an item can rest, and that surface needs to be at an angle/tilt. The device should maintain the item in place on the tilted surface. Furthermore, as space is often at a premium in kitchens, it would be a valuable feature if the device were made to be collapsible so it could be easily stored between uses. Furthermore, as items that need to be tilted are often hot and/or heavy, the device should be constructed out of material(s) that can withstand heat and are sturdy.